totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
"Podsumowanie II: Chwila relaksu"
Jingiel Podsumowania thumb|center|670 px Studio Podsumowania Kiedy już było po jingielu, na biało-różowym tle pojawią się sylwetki postaci: Jaspera, Veronicy, Emmy, Lao Chi'ego, Claudii i Nastasii. Wszystkich otaczają jakieś emotki, które się z nich nabiją, a z ich oczu leją się łzy. Obraz zostaje zbity. W tle pozostaje 9 zawodników, którzy jeszcze grają o milion. Obraz zostaje zbity po raz drugi. Ukazuje się Studio Podsumowania, w którym znajdują się już Bridgette i Geoff (tak, teraz Bridgeoff wrócili, hurra), prowadzący programu. Bridgette: Witajcie wszyscy na drugim podsumowaniu Total Drama: World Trip! Geoff: Pewnie jesteście ciekawi co się zmieniło, ziomy! Bridgette: Producenci uznali, że Tom jest nieobliczalny psyhicznie ;) Geoff: 'Uff... jak gostek tak mógł zwyzywać Jen? ''Urywki ze streamu. Powiedzmy, że Tom zachowuje się teraz jak Rafonix lub może nieco łagodniej (polecam obejrzeć stream na którym rozwala własny telewizor i co mówi :P). '''Geoff: '''Biedna dziewczyna ;< '''Bridgette: Ale nic się nie stało, na szczęście ochrona zajęła się tym :) Geoff: Jeśli chodzi o wiadomości, to zobaczcie naszą nową Lożę Szyderców! Zmiana nastawienia kamery. Na miejscach przegranych widzimy Brody'ego, MacArthur w... (tu wstaw fachową nazwę tego przedmiotu) kasku ochronnym (taki się zakłada do psów, żeby się nie drapały w danym miejscu XDDD) i Dwayne'a oraz cały cast z Wariackiego Wyścigu poza Tomem. Ellody: On zachował się tak okropnie! Carrie: Nie chciałabym być w skórze Jen :OO Mickey: Ja też... :-/ Jacques: Eeee tam, nas potraktowali gorzej. Josee: Mów za siebie. Tuli się do Brody'ego. MacArthur (przez kask, jej głos jest nieco stłumiony): '''Hehe, pasujecie do siebie. '''Josee: Dzięki MacArthur. I sorry za to co robiłam w Wariackim Wyścigu :-/ Sanders: '''Chciałabym jednak widzieć na żywo jak odpadasz w 3 odcinku ;) '''Josee: Odwal się... Sanders wzrusza ramionami. Josee: ...nie musisz tego wiedzieć, mi tam brak miliona nie przeskadza. Jacques: 'A mnie tak! '''Kitty: '''Hej, jaka do tej pory was eliminacja smuciła najba... ''Geoff zamyka usta Kitty. '''Pete: Dzięki xD Geoff: '''Nom. Do rzeczy. Głosowania, ankiety i inne duperele... '''Bridgette: Geoff? Geoff: '...kiedy indziej ;P ''Podrapał się po głowie ze wstydu. '''Bridgette: Ostatnio w Światowej Przygodzie uczestnicy przeżywali pobyt w Irlandii, zwiedzali Machu Picchu, Dubaj, Mumbaj i ostatecznie ścigali się po niemieckiej trasie w Magdeburgu. Spotkało nas wiele przykrego i dobrego... każdy powoli zastanawia się, kiedy nastąpi połączenie i co czeka pozostałą dziewiątkę. Tammy: Można zabrać głos? Wstała. Tammy: '''To są p***dolone szmaty i k^rwy, które nie zasługują na milion i życzę im z całego serca śmierci :') '''Laurie: Hah, cóż za turbośmieszność :') Laurie dała Tammy w ryj. Taylor: '''Nareszcie jedna normalna :D '''Spud: Hej? Rock: A my to co? Taylor: Mieliście ją w dupie :P Rock: '''To też trzeba było tak zrobić. '''Kitty: Dobra, pogadajmy o... Geoff ponownie ucisza Kitty i nie daje jej dojść do słowa. Bridgette: Przejdźmy może do porozmawiania z uczestnikami, którzy między poprzednim a tym podsumowaniem stracili szansę na milion. Gdzieś w międzyczasie zawodnicy korzystają z toalety, a kiedy spuszczają wodę, słychać dźwięk na całej sali. Bridgette: Ok? Zacznijmy od Jaspera. Był to z zawody surfer, dobry znajomy Geoff'a podczas jednego z odległych wycofanych sezonów (wiadomo o kim mowa ._.), miły i pomocny, ale do czasu, kiedy poczuł się zbyt pewny siebie. Trochę się zmienił, ale to z winy... Wszyscy: Veronicy! Ryan: '''Od kiedy to wy się jej tak wszystko czepiacie? ;-; '''Miles: Nie tylko ty masz takie zdanie na jej temat... Bridgette: Powitajmy Jaspera! Jasper przychodzi. Jasper: '''Siema wszystkim. '''Bridgette: '''Witaj! Jak tam wrażenia po programie? '''Jasper: Nie było tak źle ;) Przynajmniej zaszedłem do pewnej części, ale ta durna sucz Veronica wprowadzała zły nastrój do drużyny. Cieszyło mnie bardzo, jak ona wyleciała odcinek po mnie! Geoff: '''Hmmm, w sumie w odcinkach 1, 5, 6 i 12 jesteście uratowani od eliminacji. '''Jasper: Sam widzisz, 18 zawodników i 14 odcinków z eliminacjami. :P Jak dla mnie ta podwójna ceremonia nie miała sensu tak wcześnie, Emma była najlepszą zawodniczką z Zajebistych Żelków. Brody: Wcale nie, bo Iris! Josee: Ta durna Królowa Śniegu? -.- Jacques: '''Przypomnę ci, że... '''Josee: MORDA JACQUES! Nikt tej idiotki nie będzie tak wysoko stawiał! >:( Chciała wziąć listewkę i walnąć z całej siły Jacques'owi, ale się powstrzymała w ostatniej chwili. Geoff przeszedł do rzeczy. Geoff: Komu kibicujesz w dalszych odcinkach, Jasper? Jasper: 'Powiem wprost, moja drużyna jest beznadziejna oprócz Devina. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby reszta Niezgodnych razem z Iris poszli na dno. :^) ''Wiwaty. '''Bridgette: Teraz będziemy mieli dwóch gości. Są to dziewczyny o różnych charakterkach, aczkolwiek obie studiują prawo. Geoff: Jedna z nich naprawdę emanowała złą energią w zespole, druga natomiast interesowała się książkami i Noah. Noah: Emma <3 Bridgette: Powitajmy Veronicę i Emmę! Wchodzi Veronica. Publiczność bije skromne brawa, a przy Emmie wszyscy oklaskują i współczują jej rychłej eliminacji. Veronica: '''Faworyzacja... -.- '''Bridgette: Zamknij mordę. Wszyscy są zszokowani tym tekstem. Veronica: Nie wierzę, że tu jestem. Powinnam dalej być w grze. Nie pozwolę tej żmii Stephanie dalej grać i miotać Jen jak jej się tylko podoba! Geoff: Ostatnio jednak przemó... Veronica: Ale nie przerywaj mi blondyneczka. Daj mi mówić -.- Geoff: '''Ale nerwowa... '''Carrie: '''Zrozum to, że wyleciałaś i tyle! '''Veronica: Mam nadzieję, że twojego Devinka pierdolnie piorun i zdechnie na miejscu ty smętna suko :* ???: 'A może z łaski swojej sama zamknij ryj i daj żyć innym? -_- ''O dziwo zjawia się tu Nastasia. '''Nastasia: Samolot do Madrytu mi się spóźnia... Veronica: ...tak jak twój wieczny okres :))) Nastasia: 'Przykre ;') ''Zepchnęła ją. '''Nastasia: '''Weźcie ich szybko przedstawcie i dajcie mi wreszcie odlecieć z tej Kanady! '''Bridgette: Nie przylecisz kibicować swoim przyjaciołom? Swoją drogą, jest im trochę szkoda, że wyleciałaś. Nastasia: Niby komu? Aisha, Zach i Devin to od początku jedyne osoby, które zasługują na pobyt w finale. Reszta jest albo nudna, albo nieco ograniczona na umyśle moim zdaniem. Szok. Bridgette: ŻE NIBY KTO JEST POJEBANY NA UMYŚLE, CO? Nastasia: Osoba, która zadaje takie durne pytania. ;) Tak poza tym, nie wymieniłam tej faworyzowanej blogerki, tępego dziada, dziecka pecha, dennej atencjuszki dla oglądalności, pedałka ruchającego kogo popadnie i tej durnej szmaty, z którą Geoff na pewno puściłby się za twój hajs ty niedoszła pseudomiła surferko! Bridgette: Zaraz ci dam w ryj! ODWAL SIĘ OD STEPHANIE >:( Nastasia: Pojebało cię? :) Chodziło mi o to, że Stephanie tak bardzo pragnie tej atencji, inaczej dawno razem z tą wiedźmą wyleciałyby. Dorzucę, że Iris jest chorą psycholką, Marcus zdradza Aishę i tylko ją wykorzystuje przebrzydły alfons, w ogóle żałuję, że na niego leciałam, tak, leciałam na niego! Veronica: Leciał to chyba twój okres :) Nastasia dała jej z całej siły w ryj. Nastasia: Zasłużyłaś na to, fochmasterko ;) Dodatkowo Rudolph i Jay sieją swoją nudę, i zapchali cast na potęgę, ale jak wiadomo, musi być ziemniak w finale. A dlaczego mam za złe Jen? Bo się masturbuje publicznie do swojego durnego bloga, gdzie jedyne co umie to krytykować, zachowuje się jak pusta księżniczka i w ogóle jest gorsza niż Beth, gdy się wścieka! -_- Z drugiej ty Bridgette przestań bawić się w Nowego Geoff'a i proszę, calm down czy cooldown :P Emma: Matko. Ale wy niekulturalni. Kitty: Mówiłam!... Nastasia przystanęła obok Kitty i wyrwała jej telefon. Ku jej zdziwieniu zobaczyła o sobie przykre słowa na jej temat oraz półnagie zdjęcia dziewczyny z wulgarnymi podpisami. Nastasia: Czy to ja, koteczku? Kitty: Yyy... Nie i... Nastasia: '''Powiedziałam, CZY TO JA, KOTECZKU!? '''Kitty: Weź nie drzyj mordy puszczalka dziwko :P Nastasia: A więc pora na zabawę... prośba o włączenie monitoringu na ul. Backstreet 404/69. Emma: 'Ale to przecież nasza ulica :O '''Nastasia: '''W czasie kiedy ekran przestanie śnieżyć, zobaczysz szokującą prawdę na temat swojej siostrzyczki. Z kolei zobaczysz jak ona nazywała twoje "postępy" w tym programie. :') ''Kamera pokazuje pokój i Jake'a, byłego chłopaka Emmy. 'Emma: 'Że to niby Jake? '''Jake: Dawaj kochanie, ściągaj z siebie ciuszki! Kitty stanęła przed nimi w złotym bikini, zdejmując gumki do kucyków i ukazując piękne, lśniące włosy. (2x dłuższe od Emmy) Jake: 'Cieszę się, że zerwałem z tobą dla Kitty! <3 ''W pewnym momencie nastąpiło powtórzenie, parę rzeczy i zbliżenie na jego usta. 'Jake: '...zerwałem z tobą dla Kitty! Potem szybko zdarł z siebie ciuchy i zaczęli się obściskiwać na łóżku Emmy. Bridgette i Geoff zaczęli rzygać w stronę Josee, a ta wzięła tylko parasol i usiadła tryumfalnie. '''Josee: Powered by Josee :') Emma: Ty... jak mogłaś? :'( Kitty: Ale :'( Emma uciekła z płaczem ze studia. Wszyscy bili brawo, jednocześnie byli dalej zszokowani. Nastasia: '''I to ma być wasza ulubienica widzów? :') Błagam! A ten wyjazd jest dla mnie bardzo ważny, więc możecie zadać pytania im po kolei, następnie mi i dać wreszcie ten święty spokój, na który tak bardzo zasługuję? '''Kitty: Zaraz ci dopierdolę szmato ;D Kitty wyciągnęła pazurki, jednakże Josee uprzedziła już Nastasię. Wzięła piłę łańcuchową i rozpaczliwie goniła uciekają dziewczynę. Wszyscy biją brawa. Nastasia: Soreczka <3 W czasie Przebojowych Stażystek zaprzyjaźniłam się z Josee. Sanders: To wyjaśnia czemu czasami robisz się taka irytująca. Nastasia: Dziękuję :') Bo kim jesteśmy bez swoich unikalnych charakterów? ;u; Sanders: 'Nie wiem... ''Nastasia macha ręką do kamery. '''Nastasia: '''Sorki, ale z Madrytu będą tworzone Królowe Hardkoru: Zemsta Żelaznych Dziewic i jestem prowadzącą. ;u; '''Wszyscy: CO? :D Carrie: '''Super! '''Lorenzo: Zawsze masturbowałem się do Cobry! Ona jest po prostu Boginią Seksu! Chciałbym, żeby foczka jej pokroju typu Alysha czy Alpine zrobiły to ze mną!!! <33333 *_* :3 W skrócie: She makes me horny and feels I very hot. Nastasia: Zawsze jej kibicowałam! Laska wie jak zakręcić tyłeczkiem. Więc jak ktoś chce, to będzie leciała transmisja na Viva Canada :D A skoro mam trochę czasu, Lorenzo? Wzięła go ze sobą za rękę, zamknęła kurtynę i... zajęła się nim. (please) Bridgette: Okej... no to co dalej? Geoff: Pooglądajmy sobie parę klipów "To musiało zaboleć!" Bridgette: '''Czyli co photoshop i Sunny Texas MG (Sony Vegas Pro = Sunny Texas MG) potrafią! *Odcinek 7 - Kiedy Lao Chi próbował zerwać, koniczynę, tam złapał tak naprawdę za język muchołapkę! (taka roślina, podobna do Larry'ego wyglądem, nie rozmiarami!). Od razu zjadła jego głowę. *Odcinek 8 - Kiedy Niezgodni pokazują, jak wykonali zadanie Donowi, wiatr zdmuchnął drewno, które przyczepiło się do twarzy nadchodzącej Iris. *Odcinek 9 - Kiedy Iris odbijała paletką, ta zamiast w piłkę, uderzyła sobie w twarz. *Odcinek 10 - Kiedy Iris miała w garści Kog'Mawa, ten zaczął na nią rzygać i pluć, a następnie łapkami wycierał jej twarz. *Odcinek 11 - Kiedy Iris próbowała zepchnąć Nastasię, ta zamknęła drzwi, podstawiła jej nogę, a ta upadła skronią o drzwi. '''Bridgette: I pora na najlepszy, najprawdziwszy moment! <3 *''Wyróżnienie'' - Nastasia prosi o łopatę i przywala z całej siły w Iris. Bridgette: Skoro poznaliśmy już wszystkie ciekawe rzeczy, pora jeszcze na rozmowę z jednym uczestnikiem... Geoff: Był w drużynie Zajebistych Żelków, jeśli chodzi o jego relację, zmieniał je jak skarpetki. Bridgette: 'Iris wciągnęła go do sojuszu, przez co udało jej się wywalić już MacArthur, Brody'ego i Emmę - najmocniejsze ogniwa w zespole. Potem jednak nie był jej potrzebny, bo był trochę bardziej wartościowy niż Claudia i Jay, więc się go pozbyła. Mimo wszystko wkurzył każdego swoim zachowaniem. '''Geoff: '''Koleś, którym manipulowała wiedźma, wygrał jeden nieoficjalny sezon oraz za spodnie zarywał do Jen! OTO LAO CHI! ''Lao Chi wychodzi niechętnie do studia. '''Lao Chi: '''Ta sucz serio mną manipulowała? D'oh... '''MacArthur: '''Nie tylko tobą. Prawie cały zespół jest już tutaj dzięki niej -.- '''Geoff: '''Witaj Lao Chi! Powiedz, jak... '''Lao Chi: '''Weź mnie o nic nie pytaj lalusiu. Jestem wkurzony jak nic. '''Bridgette: Mamy to gdzieś ;-; Pokazała mu miejsce, na którym ma usiąść. Lao Chi: Co dalej? Bridgette: Zadamy ci trzy pytania w Prawdę albo Prasę! Lao Chi: 'Co kurwa... Wiem o co ci chodzi... ''Lao Chi usiadł właśnie na takiej prasie. Pokazuje się na ekranie moment, w którym jabłko jest na prasie. Prasa zbliża się do jabłka, psując je na kwaśne jabłko. Dobra, mam film jak to mniej więcej wygląda. XDDD Link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiWCyGxW13w&t=25s '''Lao Chi: O KURWA :OOO Tego chyba nie zrobisz na serio! Bridgette: Tylko za kłamstwo ;) Lub... Prasa leci już w dół. Lao Chi położył się ze strachu. Lao Chi: Nie mogę z tego wyjść >:( Bridgette: Pierwsze pytanie, Jen czy Iris? Lao Chi: Pewnie, że Jen! Prasa nieco zwalnia, ale i tak będzie niedługo. Bridgette: Co powoduje u ciebie największy orgazm? ;u; Lao Chi: 'Skąd takie durne pytania? ._. ''Prasa leci szybciej. Wszyscy są przerażeni. '''Bridgette: No odpowiadaj :D Lao Chi: 'Jesteś pojebana >:( ''Prasa leci o 15% szybciej. 'Lao Chi: '''WIADOMO, ŻE JEN :'( ONA JEST TAKA PIĘKNA I NIE MOŻE PATRZEĆ NA MOJĄ ŚMIERĆ ;(((( ''Prasa leci o 0.5x wolniej. '''Bridgette: I ostatnie pytanie, komu kibicujesz? ;u; Lao Chi: Moja odpowiedź jest prosta, Jen! Prasa uszybsza się. Wszyscy: Lel XD Lao Chi: I macie to w dupie? Prasa jest blisko niego. Lao Chi: 'STEPHANIE! ''Prasa zwalnia. 'Bridgette: '''I pora na mój ulubiony eksperyment ;) ''Zmienia część prasy hydraulicznej i dokłada kurek rozgrzany do 1000 stopni Celsjusza. Lao Chi: CO KURWA Prasa leci. 'Bridgette: '''Teraz jest na serio ostatnie pytanie, z kim z ekipy miałeś sojusz? ^^ '''Lao Chi: '''Mam nadzieję, że cię wrzucą do tej prasy zjebana kurwo! >:'( ''Zaczął płakać. '''Lao Chi: Pozwę cię... rodzona matka cię nie pozna. Spal się żywcem :CCCC Emma: 'Ja chyba to zrobię pierwsza. ''Pojawiła się z telefonem i dzwoni pod 911. Patrzy, że Bridgette się jednak ogarnęła. '''Bridgette: Ale to zostałam do tego zmuszona i... Emma: 'Mam wybrać numer i powiedzieć, że ich faworytka terroryzuje uczestników? :D '''Bridgette: '''Wygrałaś :-/ ''Mówi prawdę, dalej patrzy z przerażeniem na prasę i w myślach pojawia się milion za kratkami. '''Bridgette: Jak się to zatrzymuje? Ach... tak, odpowiedz poprawnie na pytanie! :O Tak nam kazali producenci! Lao Chi: '''Jednym z nich jest postać tej zakichanej reżyserki!!! ;___; Z nim miałem ten sojusz, ale nie wiem, jak się nazywał! '''Bridgette: Podpowiedź? Brał udział dwa razy pod rząd. Lao Chi: Darwin? Prasa leciała jak burza. Lao Chi: 'DOMINIC? ''Prasa stanęła, akurat tylko rozwaliła podkoszulek Lao Chi'ego. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. 'Lao Chi: '''O Boże... o.O ''Gdzieś podjechał samochód i osoba weszła do studia. '''???: Witajcie, jestem Alexandre Stuffiran-Gomez... Josee: 'CONGRATULAAAATIONS TO MEEEE (sarkazm) ''Alexandre wcisnęła przycisk i Josee wpadła do zapadni. '''Pozostali: Jej :D Alexandre: Przysłał mnie tutaj duży autobus... Bridgette: Dobrze wiedzieć. Bitch, please. Alexandre uderza Bridgette parasolką i przechodzi do Geoff'a. Alexandre: Tu masz list od jednej zawodniczki World Trip. Dała mu list. List: Hej, z tej strony Claudia. Jak wiecie, zniknęłam w czeluściach piachu w Indiach. Zostałam ostatecznie uratowana przez Madeleine. Zaproponowała mi poznanie was, ale uciekłam do Kazachstanu. Jestem teraz tam... ale niedługo wracam portem do Polski. Pozdrowienia. Niedługo będę, a ty Iris masz ode mnie przewalone. Wszyscy są pod wrażeniem. Geoff: Już pora na koniec! Bridgette: 'Super! :) '''Lao Chi: '''Jakie super? ''Wszedł już w koszulce i sprzedał z liścia Bridgette. '''Lao Chi: Przez to reputacja tego programu spadnie! Przez sianie twojej niedojebanej patologii, Bridgette! GORSZA NIŻ TOM! Wszyscy zaczęli ten tekst skandować. Geoff: Wara od mojej dziewczyny! Lao Chi: '''Ty przynajmniej w miarę się ogarniasz ;-; Od Szaleństw na Planie zrobiłaś się nie do wytrzymania. '''Emma: '''Popieram. '''Uczestnicy RR: Tak jak i ja. Bridgette: Dobra :) Ale zostały mi dwa ostatnie pytania :) Uczestnicy WW, czy chcecie, aby ktoś z World Trip powrócił do gry? Wszyscy oprócz Ryan'a, Juniora i Tammy: '''Nie! '''Ryan, Junior i Tammy: '''TAK! :) '''Bridgette: A czy uczestnicy TD:WT chcą, aby ktoś z Wariackiego Wyścigu dołączył do programu? Dwayne: Tak :) Najlepiej Junior. Brody: '''Ja chcę wrócić >:( '''MacArthur: Tak xD Josee. Jasper: Nie... Veronica: Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Emma: '''Niech to będzie Noah :) '''Bridgette: '''On nie jest z castu RR. '''Emma: No i? Lao Chi: 'LOL NOPE '''Bridgette: '''Czyli stosunkiem głosów 4-3 nikt nie wróci ani nie zadebiutuje :P '''Topher (przez wideokamerkę): '''I tak nikt z was by nie dołączył niedorajdy, nawet nie wiecie gdzie... ''Emma pokazuje mu rulon z listą państw do odwiedzenia. '''Topher (przez wideokamerkę): ...nie będę obijał w bawełnę, Don was nie chce. Wszyscy są zasmuceni. Bridgette: No nic, pora na... Gdzieś tu obok stała już Josee. Leciała przygrywka do muzyki Wrecking Ball. ???: I CAME IN LIKE A... Kula do burzenia rozbiła lewą część budynku i on zaczął się walić. Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać, a obok zaczęła ich gonić Josee z piłą łańcuchową. Gdzieś dalej grała muzyka. ???: 'WREEEEEEEECKING BAAAAAAAAALLLLLL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVE! ''Przełączenie. '''???: I know... Część muzyki Justina Biebera - Baby Baby ''(jak to Sexmasterka powiedziała ._.). W pewnym momencie pojawiła się zajawka jednej z piosenek Mariny and The Diamonds.'' ???: EXACTLY! Na koniec widok prasy niszczącej radio. Zaciemnienie, a potem oczojebny rysunek Dona trzymającego plakat i jakaś głośna muzyka z bass boosted +300. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki